Dental Anesthetics, Cavities, and Klaine Fluff
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine has to get a Root Canal, and he has a vivid dream while under anesthetics. Teen for drugs. :P


A/N: So I am currently watching the Glee marathon on Oxygen, and I came up with this idea when I was watching the Britney Spears episode… what if Blaine was on anesthesia? And had a Kurt fantasy? And no, not the dirty kind. :P – Enjoy

(Blaine's POV)

"Yup Blaine, we're going to have to do a root canal. Set up an appointment for next week and we'll come back and do the procedure." The Doctor said as he scribbled something down on my file. I shivered at the thought.

"I-Is it going to hurt?" I stuttered.

"The procedure? No, it won't hurt. We'll put you on a mild dental anesthetic and you won't feel a thing. After that wears off, a good dosage of pain killers will help ease the pain and you'll be good as new.' The Doctor said clicking his pen.

"Okay, thank you Doctor."

"Not a problem Mr. Anderson. See you next week." And like that, the Doctor was gone.

I pulled myself out of the dentist chair, still shaken with the thought of this procedure. I'd never had to have any time of procedure done like this before…. I needed someone to get my mind of it. I whipped out my phone; this is nothing my best friend can't fix.

**Kurt, can you meet me for coffee? Like… ASAP? I really need your help. – Blaine**

I put my phone away and walked out to the lobby to schedule my appointment. Thursday the 24th. I felt my phone buzz and I scrambled to get it out of my pocket.

_Be at the Lima Bean in 15 mins. (: - Kurt_

I smiled at the text and slid open the keyboard to reply back.

**Thank you, you are seriously the best. See you in a few.- Blaine**

I walked out of the dentist office and to my car so I drive to the Lima Bean, which was only a few minutes away. I got there before Kurt, so I ordered his coffee and sat waiting at our usual table. I only waited a few minutes when I watched my best friend walk in and spot me. Kurt always looked so fashionable; it impressed me. Today he was wearing black skinny jeans with a white button down, a gray vest and a small bowtie. To complete the outfit, he had those beautiful black boots he always wore; he definitely was the best looking friend I could have.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he approached the table. I stood up to hug Kurt in greeting. Kurt always gave the best hugs; comforting and friendly.

"I wish I could pull off those damn boots like you Kurt!" I said as Kurt pulled out his chair to sit and blushed.

"Yeah, well, you always pulled off that Blazer better than I did." Kurt said with a smirk

"Oh Kurt, you know you secret loved the blazer." I said

"Oh don't get me wrong Blaine, you and the Warblers always looked great, but never for me. Nope, I like my Marc Jacobs and my Alexander McQueen." He said with a sip of his coffee

"So why did you need me to be here ASAP?" Kurt asked mocking my text

"Well… I just got back from the dentist." I said with a swallow. Kurt made me forget about the procedure in my future

"And?"

"Well, I have to get a root canal on Thursday." I said with another gulp

"Ouch." Kurt said clutching his coffee.

"I'm really really nervous. They are going to give me anesthesia and pain killers for after words and stuff, but what if they screw up and it gets worse and then all of my teeth fall out and then oh god what would that do to my voice I'd never be able to sing again and then I would have no.."

"Blaine! Shhh shhh calm down." He said grabbing my free hand.

"Blaine it's going to be okay. I promise. I know that this is scary, especially since I know you've never had a procedure done before, but I promise you will be fine. The Doctors went to school for how many years and do you know how many root canals the dentist does everyday?"

"But what if it's not?"

"I promise Blaine, it'll be fine. It's okay to be nervous, but don't drive yourself crazy! And if you need help after the canal, I'm just a text, a call, or a drive away." Kurt reassured with a smile.

"Kurt, you always know how to make me fell so much better." I said with a genuine smile.

Kurt was the best friend I could've asked for; it was so nice to have someone that I could so easily relate to. He was just as passionate about performing as I was, just as talented if not more than I was, and he always listened. He was always so thankful for me after I helped him, though it really wasn't a big deal. I would help anybody but there was something about Kurt that was special to me. He really was a good kid.

I spent the next hour talking about musicals, Vogue, and gossiping with Kurt when he whipped out his phone.

"Oh Blaine, I'm so sorry, I have to go. Finn set the oven on fire and while he got the flame out, he needs me to look at the damage." He said getting up in an anxious manner. I stood up quickly and walked to his side of the table.

"Hey" I said, grounding his shoulders "Calm down. Thank you for coming to help me, you are the best friend ever. I'll text you okay?" I said. He smiled at me, and visibly calmed down

"Okay, bye Blaine." He said, pulling me in for a hug. I held on to him for a few seconds, and released. He smiled once more, and turned to exit.

I sighed and threw away our coffee cups and walked out the exit to drive home.

It was Thursday. That dreaded Thursday. I was not ready for this. Kurt said it would be okay, but what if they screwed up? What if it all goes wrong? My thoughts were interrupted by a text.

_Morning Blaine! I know you've been regretting today, but I promise you'll be okay. Text me after, we can hang out to get your mind off it. (: - Kurt_

I smiled. I didn't even know Kurt remembered I had my root canal today. I smiled

**Kurt, you are the best. Thank you (: I'm getting dressed to go to my appointment…. Would you mind going with me? I'm still really nervous. – Blaine**

_ I'll be there in 15.- Kurt_

I smiled again. Kurt truly was the best.

"Oh my God I can't do this."

"Blaine, I promise, it's going to be fine. I'm going to be waiting right out here for you the entire time."

"Why are you doing this Kurt?" I asked. I genuinely wanted to know; no one ever really cared this much about me.

"Because I care about you Blaine! C'mon, you're my best friend. I'd do anything for you." He said. It was funny; he wasn't joking. I managed to smiled at Kurt and was about to speak when I was interrupted.

"Blaine Anderson?" A nurse called form the waiting room door.

I felt my body seize up. Kurt grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"I'll be waiting Blaine. I promise, you're going to be fine. I'll be waiting out here for you." He said, releasing my hand

I wobbly stood up and walked over to the nurse. I turned back around to Kurt who smiled and waved. I took a deep breath and followed closely behind the nurse.

I took a seat in the dentist chair and laid my head back. The dentist came in

"Ahh, Blaine! Good to see you again. I'm going to go grab everything I need for the procedure and then we'll be underway."

"Thank you sir." I said.

The dentist walked out of the room and I sighed. My body was shaking so much; I almost didn't hear my phone vibrate. I took my phone out of my pocket

_Courage. –Kurt_

I smiled at the text. I wondered why Kurt cared so much, but it sure was nice.

"Alright Blaine, I'm going to give you anesthesia and we'll be underway. Don't worry, you'll be fine when you wake up." He said

Before I knew it, I was losing touch with reality and under the trance of the narcotic.

I was walking down the auditorium steps to the stage. I was going to perform this for Glee club.

"This one is for someone special, someone named Kurt. Hit it guys"

The first chords began.

Ooo. you make me live  
whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see  
Ooo, you make me live now honey  
Ooo, you make me live

I walked down to Kurt and grabbed his hand.

You're the best friend  
that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
You're my best friend

I smiled dreamily at Kurt. I grabbed his hand and ran him up to the stage. I got down on my knee and stared up into Kurt.

Ooo, you make me live  
I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me boy  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend.

Kurt's eyes were tearing up and I smiled tearing up too. The emotions we felt for each other; we thought we could never feel in little Lima. We both worried we'd be alone. And when we shared these thoughts, I certainly never stopped and saw what was right in front of me.

Ooo,you're making me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I've got you to help me forgive  
Ooo,you're making me live  
You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooo, you make me live.  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend  
Ooo, you make me live  
You, you're my best friend.

I pulled myself up to eye level with Kurt. My eyes drifted from his to his lips and then back up to his eyes. His eyes were on mine. I leaned in slowly and closed the space between our faces. I heard hoots and hollers for a few seconds, but they were lost in the background as I felt Kurt kissing me back. He tasted of coffee and just… Kurt. I felt everything that every romantic felt in their first kiss. It was perfect. I pulled away from Kurt, but kept my face close. We were breathing hard, and we both had smiles on our faces. _Blaine, wake up Blaine.._

"Wake up Blaine."

I slowly opened my eyes to see the doctor looking down at me

"The procedure went off without a hitch Blaine."

"Where's Kurt?"

"That young boy that came with you? He's still in the waiting room. You'll see him soon. Here's a prescription for pain killers. You can go pick them up once you leave here. Here also is a packet of do's and don'ts for the next few days."

"You know, I could pull of Freddie Mercury."

"Okay, I'll call in Kurt to come and get you." The Dentist said

He spun out of the room. Kurt. All I could think about was Kurt. What was that before? I sang him a LOVE song? Kurt's my best friend. That's all Kurt is. Why would I even think about Kurt that way? He's the young gay man who came to me when he needed help; the one that I spend hours talking with all the time, the one I enjoy hugging and talking to and… shit. I'm in love with Kurt. And it took an anesthetic induced dream to realize it. _I'm an idiot._

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said, entering the room. I felt butterflies enter my stomach. _What the hell is this?_

"Hmey Kmurt."

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, my mouth is nmumb." I said. Oh God, I sound like a freak

"I can tell" Kurt said with a giggle and a smirk.

"Let's go grab those prescriptions and I'll take you home and we'll fall asleep watching a musical." Kurt said grabbing my hand

I don't think it was the narcotics that made my whole world seem like it slowed. How didn't I notice this before? I think Kurt feels this too…

"Mmk." I hummed with a smile.

We picked up my medicine and went back to my house to watch Rent. It wasn't long before Kurt was asleep on my shoulder. I didn't really ever realize how cute he was when he was asleep. He looked at peace; like nothing ever broke him. I stroked his back lightly, and fell asleep a few minutes later.

I woke up and saw Kurt was gone. When I heard the sink on in the bathroom, I knew Kurt was still here. He came out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Well Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Well I can feel my mouth. It doesn't hurt too bad."

"Yay!" Kurt said with a smile, sitting next to me on my bed. I felt butterflies just being near him.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you?"'

Kurt turned his head in confusion, but he stared at me intently, waiting for me to go on.

"Kurt, when I was in the middle of the procedure today, the drugs they gave me lead me to have some kind of.. vivid fantasy. And I basically sang to you and I kissed you. A-and, I can't believe how oblivious I was. We hang out all the time, we drop anything and everything to be together and for God sakes, we know each other's coffee orders! I'm so oblivious, I couldn't even see that I've had feelings for you since the day I met you. I've been looking for you forever"

"FINALLY. THANK YOU ANESTHETICS." Kurt practically yelled.

"W-What?" I asked, shocked

"Blaine, I've been sending you all these signals; the ones you've just mentioned. Blaine, you've done everything for me. You've picked me up after I was knocked down, and honestly, you make me feel special. You listen to every word I say without hurting my feelings or getting bored. You're someone like me Blaine. You're the man I've dreamed of meeting since I can remember. And you, you were flirty and adorable to and I just KNEW you didn't even realize it; you're just that much of a gentleman. And I didn't want to ruin the amazing relationship we already share together. But EVERY SINGLE TIME Blaine, I got near you, I got butterflies and it just felt so… right. Bringing you in for a hug, singing corny Disney movie songs; it all just feels so right. I've been looking for YOU forever Blaine."

I was shocked. Kurt just admitted everything he felt. More or less everything I felt.

"Kurt, you are…. Everything to me. You are my best friend. You are the only person who ever acted like they cared about me. You're so easy to talk to, so fun to be around and Kurt… you're just… the most beautiful person I've ever met. I don't want you to JUST be your best friend. I want to be your boyfriend. I want to hold your hand, and kiss you, and let everyone know you're mine."

Kurt was tearing up now, just like he was in the dream. And just like I imagined, our eyes met and lingered to each other's lips. I leaned in, cupping the side of Kurt's face, and placed my lips on his. They moved together, creating the words that together we could not formulate to tell one another. It was filled with passion, but it was soft; I knew Kurt didn't want to hurt me. Kurt released, to look in my eyes.

"Took you long enough." He said with another smirk as he leaned in to kiss me once more. I was kissing my best friend; my boyfriend. My life. And I love it.

Crappy ending, I know. :P - and I'm sorry if the stuff with the root canal isn't accurate; I don't know too much about it. (: bye!


End file.
